Yami little red
by Marzlover
Summary: Yami is a 11 year old girl and is call little red riding hood because of her red hood and cape and bakura is a bad wolf but not his younger sisters and yami shows bakura the good side and yami run into seto.


**Marzlover:hey all of my readers i am back with this story and i don't own anything.**

In a small village their was a house beside the deep, dark, scared woods and in the center of the woods live

a old man and the house that beside the woods live his grandaughter and grandson and his daughter the

mom of his grandskids. The girl wore a red cape with a hood and shorts and t'shirt and her favourite shoexs

and stockings the girl name is yami and her age is 11 oh most 12 and her little brother yugi is 8 and the

yami was the delivery girl and her mom is a worker at a flower shop and it was cool. Yami was swinging and

her swing in her backyard and the wolf of the forest name is bakura and with his little sisters mary and meliya are good

well bakura bad because of their parents death and bakura wanted yami. "little red come and have fun

with me" yes the villagers call yami little red riding hood because of her red hooded cape and yami hear

the voice intill she hear another voice calling her. "sis mom want you" it was yugi and yami got of the swing

and went inside to see her mom pack a basket with alot of things that look yummy. "yami your grampa is

sick take this and stay on the trail and don't tal to strangers you got that" "yes mother" and yami tri-

colour hair had a ribbion in it and yami put her hood up and yugi wave her good bye and yami step into the

woods she had a flashlight and her sword. (i know she keeps a weapon on her to protect herself) in it carryer

and around her waste and backet on her arm and she got half way into the forest singing. "i never thought

you love me but now i know you really love me" "love me little red" yami hear the voice again and ran a little

to get away from the voice but bakura saw yami and he got in front of her when she sat on the rock a little

off the pafe and she started eating a cookie her mom made. "yum mom you make good cookies" "and you

look lovely little red" "huh" yami saw the wolf and drew her sword out and the bakura saw it and he was

suprise of what she had. "my little red you have a sword why i want to play with you" "yeah right you

want to rape me i was told about your little sisters and you are trying to help them but they don't want to kill

they are good and your bad so leave me alone i am 11 years old and i am to young to have sexs" "oh little

red don't be like that i think you are" thet try to attack yami but yami dogged and ran after she hit the wolf in

the arm with her sword and she kept running intill she bum into someone and oh most hit his arm with her

sword. "sorry sir i was running from a wolf" "it ok but put that sword away please" yami did and she look at

the boy was her age and he was cute with his blue eyes. "my name is seto kaiba what yours" "yami

motou i m the delivery girl of the village and a cute girl and kind girl and tough girl people tell me because

i am always caring my sword with me to rotect myself and seto what are you doig here" "i am here with my

dad fingering out a good place to build her and my dad owns kaiba corps" "really i like the games you

make their amazing" "really well see you yami and you said a wolf was casting you was he have white

hair' yami nodded "darn bakura back he only try to teach his younger sisters to hunt their really cute but

stay away form bakura" "i will well bye kaiba i have to get to my grampa he sick and i amd the delivery girl

of corse" "bye yami stay on the path and will make it better if i walk you home after" "yes please bye seto"

seto wave and yami ran back on to the trail and saw her grampa house and she was close and the wolf was

right behind yami. "little red that was a bad chose oh hurting my arm" "go away you meany ahhh" the wolf

try to get her but bakura sisters stop him. "what why"

"because yami a good kid she and all the other kids

help use and the villagers like use too and the feed and play with use but we see yami as a great person

when she saw me and mary hurt by bullys she stop

the bullys when she was 10 and she got help and they

took care of ower wounds and we are not going to hurt her if you took a chance big brother you could

see the truth" "yeah run yami hurry" "ok" yami ran and when she got their her grampa was hurt by the

wolf bad so yami help her grampa and bakura was hurt bad his sisters and they were going to kill him.

"stop you too he suffer" "but" yami help bakura and he saw what she was doing and seto saw yami and

help as well. "their seto did you got that on tape of me helping the wolf" "yes we can show this and i am still

going" "little red why' "because i am cute girl and kind girl and tough girl and i always help people hurt" yami

kiss the wolf and he blush and lick yami and after the too girls help their brother home and seto took yami

home and seto post the video of yami and the wolf and told bakura has change thanks to yami and

bakura help the villagers with alot of things a yami is still call little red to bakura and yami and seto are

friends maybe when they get older maybe they could be lovers but that will have to wait because yami

birthday was today and a party was being thrown and yami was 12 years old and yami was happy and she is

still the delivery girl of the village because yami didn't mine and bakura protect the village and yami grampa

for yami and that how yami is cute, kind, and tough girl of the village.

The end.

**Marzlover:that it but leave nice reviews and comments and tell me to do more chapters if you wanted more ok.**


End file.
